TRTSS9: The Secret Pigtailed Man!
by ocramed
Summary: On the eve of the graduation of a girl named Kim Possible, her godfather Ranma Saotome thinks back to his secret agent days as a member of Section 31! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS14: Secret Pigtailed Man! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, 007 and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a fusion of the Daniel Craig "007" series and "Star Trek" (post-"Star Trek: Enterprise"), with Ranma Saotome as the lead. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Here is a trailer (of sorts) to indicate what to expect from this story (especially if you are not a James Bond 007 fan…**

**Miss Green (who is being interrogated by the super-secret Federation intelligence organization, "Section 31", in a darkened room): You know, I have always been interested in meeting you, Mr. Saotome. **

**Ranma (folding his arms while sitting in the dark): Really, now?**

**Miss Green: We heard so much about you from Vesper, and Gaila, before her. In fact, had Vesper not killed herself…**

**Scene: Vesper Dax (a Trill) letting Ranma go, as she allows herself to drown.**

**Miss Green: You would be working for us…**

**Ranma: Who is 'us'?"**

**Miss Green: The first thing you should know about us, is that we have people everywhere…**

**Scene: Ranma moving slow motion style, on a desolate field, as he gets ready to tear through a lot of people…in order to bring the person responsible for Vesper Dax's death.**

**Nabiki/N (voice over): I thought I could trust you, Ranma.**

**Scene: Ranma can be scene beating up a bunch of Orion pirates and Nausiccan raiders.**

**Nabiki/N (voice over): You said that you weren't motivated by revenge.**

**Ranma (voice over): I'm motivated by my duty.**

**Nabiki/N (voice over): I think that you're so blinded by inconsolable rage that you don't care who gets caught in the crossover.**

**Scene: Ranma snaps the neck of a Rigellian who attacked him.**

**Nabiki/N (voice over): When you can't tell your friends from your enemies, it's time to go.**

**Ranma: You don't have to worry about me, Nabs…**

**Scene: Various encounters between the agents of this unknown organization and Ranma, which typical ends with violence and lots of property damage.**

**Nabiki/N (voice over): Restrict Saotome's movements…put a stop to his passport. Stop him, if necessary.**

**Scene: More various encounters between the agents of this unknown organization and Ranma, which also ends with violence and lots of property damage.**

**Ranma (talking to an attractive Andorian contact at a bar): How long do I have?**

**Lei Ter (while smiling knowingly): Humph, with you, human? Twenty micro-cycles…**

**Ranma (smiling mischievously): Well, that doesn't give us a lot of time…**

**Scene: Trailer ends with a dive off a tower. Ranma twists and faces up, just as his assailant was aiming his disruptor pistol at Ranma.**

**Ranma (calls upon a ki attack): "Tiger Shot!"**

**Scene: Ranma, still slowing walking, fades out of the scene, just as the trailer fades to black.**

**Anyway, and on to the story, which opens up in the 21****st**** century. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

2009 CE: Middleton, Florida.

"Wow," Usagi said, as Ranma stopped their rented car in front of the Possible Residence, in the town of Middleton, Florida. "To think we're finally made it."

"Why would you be surprise, hon?" Usagi said, as she pulls out her purse from the glove compartment. "We promised Kim that we'd make it to her graduation."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just surprised that Jim allowed me to come."

"Now, now," Usagi chided gently. "I'm sure that Jim has forgotten ALL about you having dated Ann…"

"Hello, Ronnie," said Dr. Jim Possible, as he gritted his teeth while shaking Ranma's hand. "Nice of you to make it…"

"Well, Kim wanted Usagi and I to come, and Ann insisted," Ranma said.

"Tell me about it…"

"Well, I am glad that you and Usagi are here," Dr. Ann Possible said, as she first hugged Usagi, and then Ranma.

"Ah, a little too long," Jim said, after clearing his throat.

"Well, I'll see if Kim is ready," Ann said.

With that, Ann goes to check on her daughter.

"Hey, Ronnie…Bunny!" said a man with a mustache and a cowboy hat, as he walks up to Ranma to shake his hand.

"Well, well," Ranma said with a smile. He had worked with Slim Possible in the early days of NASA's space program.

"If it isn't one of America's 'space cowboys'."

"Well, former, at any rate," Slim said. "Now-a-days, I run a ranch out West."

"Yes, the world first 'techno dude ranch', complete with do-dads," Usagi said.

"Yep."

"Well, it is nice to see you again," said Nana Possible, who was Jim, Sr.'s mother.

"Same here, Nana," Ranma said.

"My," Nana said, as she felt Ranma's arms. "You're still as lean and muscular as ever."

"Hee, I guess…"

"Wait, you KNEW my mother?" Jim, Sr. asked.

"Why, Ronnie was my personal instructor, back in my younger days," Nana said with sigh. "If fact, he and Usagi arranged a first date between me and your father."

"Huh, I see…"

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns to see Kim Possible standing at the doorway with her mother.

"Here's our little graduate," Ann said with a smile.

"Uncle Ronnie!" Kim said, as she runs to go hug Ranma.

"Hey, Kim," Ranma said with a smile. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Eh, with my life? Please."

"And I hear that you're dating that Stoppable kid."

"Ron? Well…it was a natural thing…"

Kim then breaks the hug to hug Usagi.  
"Aunt Bunny," Kim said.

"Hey, Kim," Usagi said with a smile. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Well, I do have good support-" Kim said, just as her younger brothers, collectively called "The Tweebs", walking past everyone while carrying electronic equipment.

"This will enhance our surveillance on Kim's dates with Ron," said Jim, Jr.

"You said it!" Tim replied to his twin.

"See what I mean?" Kim said.

"Jim, Jr…Tim?" Ann said sternly. "We have to get ready to go."

"Awwww," the Tweebs say in unison.

"So, what are you going to do with yourself after graduation?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I do want to go to college," Kim said. "After that…who knows?"

"Well, if you want a reference for a job afterwards, I'm sure I can arrange it," Ranma said with a smile. "In fact, you can easily follow your grandmother's footsteps-"

"Uh, no," Jim, Sr. said, as he intercedes on his daughter's behalf. "She doesn't need your type of help."

"Jim!" Ann said.

"But-"

"No, Jim. Ronnie and Usagi are family, and Kim is old enough to go to them for advice."

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"It's nothing, Kim," Ann said with a pleasant smile. "Your father is just nervous about losing his little girl to the adult world."

"In more ways than one," Jim, Sr. said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ann asked.

"Nothing dear," Jim, Sr. said with a broad smile. "I believe it's time to go the graduation?"

"Well, I'm glad that Uncle Ronnie and Aunt Usagi are here," Kim said with a pleasant smile. "I've always tried to be the best at what I do, especially after hearing all those stories of their time 'in the field' as 'secret agents' while growing up…"

"Just be sure to get that high school diploma first," Usagi said with a pleasant smile. "THEN you can have all the bragging rights you want."

"After all the drama these past few years, I should hope so," Kim said. "But, anyway, let's roll…"

As everyone prepare to go to Middleton High School for the graduation, Ranma thought about his early days…

FLASHBACK!

2168 CE: En route to the Rigel Star System from Risa.

_Personal Log, Stardate: 02555.23. With the help of Lei Ter, my Andorian contact, I was able to triangulate the whereabouts of "Miss Green", who was an Orion female who, like many of her "sisters", used the illusion of being subservient to males in order to advanced her agenda. Based upon statistical probability analysis conducted by Miss Midori, N's personal assistant, it's very likely that there might be more to the Orions than previously thought. The last time I had dealings with the Orions was sometime in the early 2150s, when I had acquired an Orion slave girl named 'Gaila'. Of course, I was never into subjugating others for my personal amusement, especially in light of how my father Genma had used me in my formative years, so I had planned on letting her go. It turned out that she and her fellow "slaves" were a part of a ruse to gather intelligence information on Earth's attempts to prospect for dilithium crystals in the area, and, if necessary, engage in sabotage. Interestingly enough, I had saved Gaila's life during the fiasco. In gratitude, she and I became, well, close friends. REALLY close friends. Later, I learned that Gaila had given birth to my daughter, whom she had also named Gaila. Apparently, it was common practice amongst the Orion females to name their oldest daughter after themselves. In fact, the name 'Gaila' has been used consistently for thousands of years, which is why it is easy to trace one's lineage. But with this in mind, I demanded of Gaila that "Little Gaila" has a chance to make her own way in life. Gaila replied that she was in need of some convincing…a lot of convincing…_

_Nevertheless, Gaila swore an oath on her foremothers' honor that Little Gaila WILL have a chance to chart her own course in life, which I will support._

_As to my present situation, I was able to track Miss Green on the neutral world of Betazed. Ma'Tee had indicated that a Miss Green had been a constant companion to L'Mollari, giving credence to the notion that As much as I wanted to…hurt her, for what happened to Vesper, she was more valuable to Section 31 unharmed. Thus, N wanted Miss Green to be transported to "New Italy", and human colony in the Rigel Star System. Unfortunately, I might have been made, since I've just picked up Orion pirates on my trail…_

The Rigel Star System is one of the most heavily trafficked systems in the Near-Alpha Quadrant. Due to its nature of being disputed territory, the system, run by the Merchant Guild and other business interests, is a patchwork of communities hailing from a variety of Federation worlds. This was made possible by the fact that most of the system's twelve planet are inhabitable. Thus, it is no surprise that with opportunity to make money, there is an opportunity to engage in intrigue…

FWOOSH!

Ranma brought his Aston-Martin star-craft out of warped space, just as Orion pirates did so as well.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he quickly checked his sensors. He noticed that there was heavy traffic on the space lines, as ships entered and exited the primary Jumpgate in the Rigel Star System. As tempting as it was, Ranma didn't want to risk civilian casualties, so…

CHIRP!

Ranma noticed that the nearest planet was Rigel VI, which was big, and possessed a ring around it…

"There," Ranma said, as he steers his craft to the rings of the planet. "Feh, just like old times…"

Seeing Ranma's move, the Orion pirates make theirs.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Orion pirate ships were not very distinctive, which was done on purpose. So, even if a civilian did get hurt, no one would trace a pirate back to the Orions, who continues to promote the claim of neutrality.

In short order, Ranma and the Orion pirates were deep into the Rigel VI's rings. The matter within the rings could be as big as starship, which made maneuvering within the rings a daunting proposition…

"Where is Agent Saotome?" N said, as she paced back and forth. She felt uncomfortable being so exposed like this, since "Section 31" was not supposed to exist. The problem was compounded by the fact that there was a public festival occurring out side.

"Director Kuno, I don't think you should be worried," said Miss Midori pleasantly. "Commander Saotome is ahead of schedule for his arrival."

Admiral Nabiki Kuno, otherwise known as "N", the director of Section 31, turns towards her personal assistant.

"This is Ranma, we're talking about," N said. "The collateral damage alone should put anyone on high alert, like me."

"True, but this part of space has a 'See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil' rule. As long as you mind your own business, a would-be scrutinizer will mind his…or hers or its."

"I so love your optimism," N says sarcastically.

THUMP!

Ranma, who was carrying a large sack while being flanked by agents, enters the safe house.

"We got our person," Ranma said, as he unceremoniously dumps the sack on the bed.

"Oof!" said the occupant inside.

"Oh, I need a new vehicle," Ranma said. "Mine got broken."

"I'm sure," N replied drolly.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS14: Secret Pigtailed Man! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, 007 and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a fusion of the Daniel Craig "007" series and "Star Trek" (post-"Star Trek: Enterprise"), with Ranma Saotome as the lead. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

With the capture of Miss Green, an Orion, Ranma could relax a bit in a safe house somewhere in the Rigel Star System, specifically in Siena City, Rigel II. Rigel II was one of the few worlds in the system that did not have an indigenous population, which was ironic since it had all the signs of producing indigenous life, which is why some believe that the planet was an artificial planetoid that was brought online by the Preservers, by sub-contracting work to the Magrathean Planet Builders. Siena City was celebrating its founding with a festival, making it a perfect cover for Section 31's operations.

On side note, the Magratheans are still in the business of building planets, which is how the older powers of the galaxy are able to grow without expanding, unlike the younger galactic powers.

Nevertheless, the Rigel Star System was unique, in that there were eight sentient species (half of them space faring), three stars and fifteen planets. It was the perfect place to do trade, as well as trade stolen information or materials, which is why Section 31, the United Federation of Planet's clandestine organization had set up shop in that sector.

"Here you go, sir," said an attractive young woman, as she gave Ranma a cup of Raktagino (i.e. Klingon coffee).

"Thanks, Miss Midori," Ranma replied, as he took a sip of the drink. "Mmmm, this is quite good."

"Thank you," Miss Midori said, as she blushed a bit.

Just then, N, head of Section 31, enters the room with her staff.

"I don't want you to fraternize with the help, Saotome," N said.

"What?" Ranma replied. "I'm more concerned about getting the information from this girl, okay Nabiki?"

"Okay," N replied with a nod. "I'm going to talk to our guest, now…"

With that, N goes on to interview Miss Green, with Ranma listening from not too far away…

"You would make a good member, Mrs. Kuno," said Miss Green. "So, as you humans would say…'Machiavellian'."

"Why would I make a good member of what organization, Miss Green?" N replied coyly.

Miss Green turns towards Ranma, ignoring N's questions, who was not that far away.

"You know, I have always been interested in meeting you, Mr. Saotome," Miss Green said.

"Really, now," Ranma replied.

"We heard so much about you from Vesper, and Gaila, before her. In fact, had Vesper not killed herself…you would be working for us."

"Who are 'us'?" N asked.

"Heh. The first thing you have to realize is that we are everywhere. There isn't an organization, secret or otherwise, that doesn't have an agent that works for us. You know, with the founding of your precious United Federation of Planets, infiltrating your worlds was easier than we thought."

"To what end?" Ranma asked. "Control?"

"Oh, don't be so mundane," Miss Green said. "It's not that we want to control anything, but be control of something."

"Stop with the semantics," N said. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for that answer…a bit longer."

As if on cue, one of N's agents pulled out a disruptor, and shot a few fellow agents and technicians before placing a transponder onto Miss Green.

"Stop him!" N yelled.

Unfortunately, Miss Green de-materialized right before their collective eyes.

Luckily, Ranma, having moved to protect N and Miss Midori, quickly recovered to leap at the infiltrator, knocking out the second transponder that was supposed to be used.

"Now, tell me what's going on!" Ranma yelled, before the imposter casually throws Ranma across the room to make his escape.

"What the hell?" Ranma said, as he gets up.

"According to my sensors, our friend was is a 'Cylon'," Miss Midori said, as she used her Tricorder.

Cylons were a machine race that had joined the Federation upon its foundation. In the past, they relentlessly hunted humanoids, the Kobolians, from their point of origin in the Beta Quadrant. It was only in the early 21st century that peace between the Cylons and the Kobolians was made, after Admiral Roy Folker, commander of the legendary ship, the SDF-2 "Megaroad" sued for peace in the aftermath of the "Battle of Proxima". Now, both Cylons and Kobolians are allied members of the Federation…

"What?" N said in alarm. "How did I not know that my bodyguard Mitchell was a Cylon?"

"Considering the fact that the Cylons are full members of Federation society, I doubt that human resources would have bothered letting us know this."

"Never mind that," Ranma said. "If that guy is a cybernetic organism, then it can be tracked."

"Way ahead of you," Midori said, as she tosses Ranma an earpiece. "The coordinates will be fed into your mind via the telepathic earplugs."

"Thanks, Ranma said, as he took off running after the machine…

As Ranma went deeper under the old catacombs, formerly a mine shaft (a holdover from the days when Siena City was a mining town, he tapped his built-in head receiver.

"Miss Midori?" Ranma asked.

"Mitchell is already through the weakest spot of the catcombs," Miss Midori said on a secured line. "However, I'm picking up multiple bogies ahead of you. They are a mixture of Cylon centurions."

"Got it," Ranma said, as he grimaced.

Up ahead, the Cylon double-agent turns towards his people.

"Saotome is right behind me!" Mitchell said, as he ran past his associates. Do something!"

"By your command," the Cylon centurion said, as he and his squad reveals chained guns within the forearms.

"Just be sure that my exit is secured."

"Affirmative," the Cylon said, as the centurions moved into position within the cavernous mining infrastructure, formerly a dilithium mine.

Ranma arrives, and is fired upon.

"Damn," Ranma said, as he took cover. He then pulls out a pair of Happo-Daiken bombs from his pocket. He then fused his chi into the pair of bombs before tossing them in the throng of Cylons.

With a roar, Ranma pulls out his disruptor, and began to discharge his weapon.

"Midori, status," Ranma said, as he began to pick off the Cylons. From what he knows, Cylon centurions were a part of the standard military arm of the Cylon Nation, which made him wonder if there was a direct connection between them and the mysterious organization that was behind L'Mollari and Vesper Dax.

"Your fight is going to cause a structural collapse within four minutes," Midori replied. "I'm patching in an alternative route for pursuit through your lenses."

All agents of Section 31 had cybernetic implants that could be turned off by the user. Ranma didn't want any implants, due to the fact that they had a weird effect on his ability to generate chi. So, he used telepathic plugs and virtual contact lenses to get the same effect, albeit at a reduced sophistication.

Ranma sees the information that Midori was sending him, as the lenses displayed the information.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he puts away his disruptor. He moved to focus on one Cylon, who was standing in front of a shaft that had been sealed away.

"Here goes," Ranma said, as he ran at super-speed, leaps into the air, and used as flying kick that sent the lone Cylon into the wall, revealing a new shaft in the process.

"Thank you," Ranma said with a smirk, as he made his way back to the surface, still in hot pursuit of the Cylon infiltrator…

Making his way to the surface, Ranma found himself in the middle of the market square. However, immediately, Ranma received heavy enemy fire.

"Midori," Ranma said, as he peeked around the corner.

"Ranma, Mitchell is 'roof hopping'," Midori replied. "You have multiple human 'bogies' all around you."

"Suggestion?"

"To avoid casualties, I recommend that you follow Mitchell, so that you can avoid the participants of the celebration."

"Okay, thanks," Ranma said, as he counted up the three, before rounding the corner and blasting away his targets. He then looks at his options. There were more enemy targets between him and the stairs, and he didn't have time to waste. And then there was the other way up…

With his the grit of his teeth, Ranma takes a leap up in the air. He climbs the rest of the way by using his fingers only. Once he makes it to the top, he scans the roof tops, and sees that Mitchell was ahead of him-

"Get him!" said rogue, as he and his companions all climbed up after him.

Ranma smiles at them, befor he suddenly takes off running.

"Stop him!" said the rogue, as they all ran after Ranma.

Ranma sprints faster, as he leaps nearly fifty yards across to the next building. He then lands nearly on his hands, rolls and kept going at a full sprint.

"Midori, where's Mitchell?" Ranma asked.

"He's heading for the clock tower, Ranma," Midori said. "Sensors indicate that there is a rocket stashed inside."

"Can't you stop it?"

"Not without revealing ourselves."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he ducks an intended weapons discharge on his head, before using a classic "choke slam" to neutralize the foe.

"I'm on my way…"

Mitchell was programming the launch sequence of the rocket, when Ranma kicks in the door.

"Hold, Mitchell," Ranma said, as he leveled his disruptor at the infiltrator. "Or, if that's your name…"

"That is my name, Saotome," Mitchell said. "But I am Cylon Humanoid Two Series."

"Tell that to N when you see her," Ranma said, as he motions Mitchell to the door. "This way, please."

"Of course," Mitchell said, as he moves.

Suddenly, Mitchell uses a back elbow strike that Ranma easily avoids. However, this sets Ranma up to be disarmed, followed by a front kick to the stomach.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he quickly recovered.

"By the way, Cylons are stronger than humans," Mitchell said, as he grins while throwing punches."

"Good, because it means that I don't have to hold back." Ranma said, as he catches a thrown fist with one hand, before Ranma delivers a right cross to Mitchell's face.

"Oof!" Mitchell said, as he swings wildly.

Ranma hammers Mitchell in the chest, which was followed by a hand chop to the throat, and then a straight punch into the noise.

"Arrgh!" Mitchell yelled, as he then leaps at Ranma, nearly sending them both over the edge.

"No," Ranma said, as he rolls in mid-air, and sent Mitchell sailing, before the traitor fell to his death below. For his part, Ranma grabbed the ledge, before he looked at Mitchell's broken form below.

"Damn," Ranma said, thinking that Mitchell may have decided to risk death, if it meant taking him out of the equation. "Nabiki isn't going to like this…"

After defeating the Cylon, N had the remains taken to the head of science and technology for processing aboard her ship, the USS "Yamato". Officially, the Daedalus-class vessel was a survey ship. Unofficially, it served as a mobile platform for Section 31…

"Fascinating creatures, I must say," said G, who was a bit unkempt and unsocial, as he used an old magnifying glass to perform his autopsy.

"Just get to the point where I care," N said impatiently. Already, she had uncovered several infiltrators in her organization, many of which belonged to the one that Section 31 had yet to figure out…"

"My apologies, madam," G said, as he straightens himself up. "I was able to use a fiber optic wire, and plant it directly into the 'brain' of our friend here."

"Will that get us the information we need?" Ranma asked.

"With the help of Miss Midori, yes we can."

"In the mean time, I want you to go to Rigel VII and find this man," N said, as she moved a data pad in front of Ranma. "Apparently, our betrayer was in contact with someone within the Terra Prime Conglomerate."

"There the terra-forming outfit," Ranma said, as he examined the dossier of the head of the Terra Prime Conglomerate. The man appeared middle-aged with graying temples, and was carrying a cigar in one hand…

"Who's this guy?"

"His name is 'Dominic Starr', a Cylon," Nabiki said. "And, he happens to be

"Curious and curious. What would the Cylons be doing on Rigel VII?"

"That is for you to find out, of course. One thing is for sure: the Cylons have access to 'resurrection technology'."

"Oh?"

"That means that, upon death, the Cylons can transfer their consciousness to a new body, so long as the new body is in range," Miss Midori said.

"So, that means that either there is a Basestar in this sector, or the Cylons have a base on one of one of these places in the system," Ranma said.

"Which is why I want you to further investigate the matter, while we comb over this system," N said.

"Affirmative," Ranma said, as he thinks about Vesper. One way or another, he'll learn the truth about her...

END FLASHBACK!

"Ha, ha!" said the alien warlord Warhok, as he stood over the wrecked arena of the new graduates of Middleton High School. "This world is easy to conquer!"

"Ah, hello?" Ranma said, as he waved. He had been in attendance, to see his god-daughter Kimberly Ann Impossible, graduate, when one of Kim's old enemies, Warmonger, showed up with her boyfriend...Warhok.

"You!" Warhok said. "I know you! You're a Green Lantern!"

"Among other things," Ranma said. "But it's not me that you'll have to worry about..."

"You're ruining my graduation!" said an orange-haired teenage girl.

"There is no defense against my Monkey Fist!" said a gawky, blond teenage make, as he gets into a fighting stance.

"My flower power will stop you!" said a blue-skinned mad scientist.

"Whatever," said a green-skinned woman, as her hands glowed.

Warhok began to think that invading this planet may not have been the right thing to do after all.

"Get him!" said the girl, as she and her companions began their attack.

"Do you think that was a bit of an over kill?" Usagi asked.

"Eh," Ranma said with a shrug. He and Usagi had already taken down the attack ships, using standard shinobi jutsus, especially the "Shadow Clone Techniques" to do so. That kid, Ron Stoppable, thought it would be cool to learn such a technique.

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Because of THAT," Usagi said, as she points to a love-sick Warmonger, who was clutching Ranma's leg lovingly.

"Please, Lord Ranma," Warmonger said. At least she was an attractive, green-skinned female humanoid...

"Show me how Earth girls do it."

"Oh, brother..."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to end it here, because I didn't feel like doing more with it. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**


End file.
